Abstract The DuPage County Health Department (DCHD) proposes to fully implement standard six and increase tracking capabilities of standard seven of the National Voluntary Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (NVRFRPS) over the next year. Targeted interventions that are designed from a recent Food Risk Factor Survey based on standard nine are being planned for implementation in the coming months. Funding is requested to assist DCHD with the annual contract obligation for an Information Management and Inspectional System (IMIS). This IMIS system is configured to the current FDA Model Code and inspectional format. The IMIS system allows for easy access to data to complete a foodborne illness risk factor study and implement food safety interventions to reduce foodborne illness risk factor violations. Additionally, the IMIS allows environmental health specialists and supervisors to have access to information related to follow-up inspections or enforcement actions both in the office as well as the field in real time. With the IMIS, tracking and maintaining records on industry/consumer interaction and educational outreach is in one database. DCHD is a large well-established county health department that sustains a leadership role for retail food protection in the State of Illinois and across the nation. A unique component of the IMIS is the opportunity to participate in an existing national software user group. Information on the development of database components, custom reports and program initiatives can be shared via an online user forum. Any custom reports or tools created in the software related to the NVRFRP Standards can be shared with other users of the software across the country using a compatible data system. An integral part of the project will be sharing data and strategies involved in implementing the program standards with regional, State and National retail food protection partners. The Specific Aims of this project are: 1) Complete the Self-Assessment and Verification Audit for Standard 9: Program Assessment; 2) Implement Plan, Do, Check, Act (PDCA) improvements for prioritized items from the Program Assessment to reduce or prevent the reoccurrence of targeted violations; 3) Verify conformance with Standard 6: Compliance and Enforcement; and 4) Verify conformance with Standard 7: Industry and Community Relations.